


What Happened At Bear Lake

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Fleet Week And Other Exciting Weeks Of Our Lives [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: It was ONE TIME.This is a side story that accompanies my flick Fleet Week. As explained in that (by Erwin, very defensively,) Erwin and Mike are a bit younger in this, (early 20s) and Erwin hasn't grown to his full Captain America-esque size yet, so he's quite a bit smaller than Mike.Thanks for reading!





	What Happened At Bear Lake

"God, its so fucking cold out here. I hate this place." Levi complained, as he shed his backpack, rifle, and the rest of his heavy military gear on the floor of the cave, pulling his heavy parka around him.

Hange smiled as she set down her gear and put her hands on her hips. "That it is, but you know, this is it, Levi. The last stop. If we find the magnetite here like it said on the map, we'll have all the ingredients we need to make the serum. We'll be the best scientists in the world. I bet I'll even be able to have my own laboratory with human test subjects and everything!" She let out a disturbingly evil laugh.

Farlan stood next to Levi, putting his gear down next to him. "Yeah, besides, its not so bad, if you look outside, with the snow everywhere, it's actually really beautiful. It's not like home at all, with all the traffic and cranky people, its really peaceful and quiet, you know? You wouldn't think that there's a war going on just around the corner." He smiled softly. "You want to help me start a fire?"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea." Levi said, following after Farlan to get some firewood, while Hange set up a table, getting all their science equipment and notes out, humming a happy tune.

Erwin and Mike came up the steep hill into the cave last. "Where were you slackers, taking a rest?" Hange asked, furrowing her eyebrows in feign accusation. 

"Oh, just looking around. Things are pretty peaceful around here." Erwin said with a stretch, and Hange nodded heartily in agreement. 

"I'm going to go and look for the last ingredient. The sooner we get it, the sooner we can get back to somewhere warmer." Mike said.

"Good idea, I'll go with you." Erwin agreed. The two shed their backpacks and weapons, heading down the mountain again with just their pistols and knives strapped to their belts. Erwin carried a battery powered lantern in his gloved hand, and they both had their winter coats pulled around them tightly as the freezing temperatures bit into their exposed skin and the snow blew sideways against them. 

They looked at the small map Hange had given them, and followed a small, frozen creek, down to a narrow canyon and into a small cave. The walls were lined with large, chunky, milk-colored rocks, and Erwin breathed in shakily. 

"We found it. This is it." He put the lantern down on the ground, and it instantly reflected off of all the rocks, making a beautiful reflective kaleidoscope of light, bouncing off the stones around them. The cave was barely large enough for the two of them to move around in, Mike had to bow his head a little to prevent hitting it on the ceiling. Erwin took out his knife and began to try to chip off some of the rock from the wall. It wasn't working so Mike appeared behind him, putting his hands over Erwin's to steady the knife, he pressed his body tightly up against the smaller man's. Mike was taller than Erwin, and as he leaned his warm body against Erwin's, the smaller blonde felt the need to burrow into the wide body to get more of his body heat. His mouth let out a way too satisfied "mmm." as he sank into the larger man. 

"Woah there cowboy. Find something you like?" Mike said with a small laugh. 

Erwin instantly pulled away, slamming himself into the cave wall. "Sorry. Sorry." He said awkwardly.

Mike turned Erwin around so he was facing him, his back against the wall. Erwin was shorter than Mike by at least a handful of inches, and for some reason, pinned against the cave wall looked quite vulnerable. It was a strange sight. Erwin was strong, a soldier and unafraid of anything, but suddenly he was being very timid. Mike wasn't exactly sure what course of action to take, but he decided to take the one that felt right. He leaned in and put his cold lips against the smaller man's, his beard brushing up against his clean shaven face, as one hand slipped into Erwin's hair and the other slipped under his coat.

Erwin froze for a moment, like he was unsure of what was happening. Then his instinct took over, like he didn't know but also didn't care. He knew that they were alone, and he was cold, and Mike was very, very warm. 

The knife clattered from his hand to the ground as the two began to hurriedly undo each other's clothes, unzipping their large coats, dropping their utility belts to the ground, and tearing off their shirts. The snow blew mercilessly past the mouth of the cave, but they were protected inside the small cavern, like they were in their own little world, if only for a moment. Erwin mouthed needily at Mike's nipples while the taller man traced his tongue around the shell of Erwin's ear, unzipping and unbuttoning both of their pants, his hand reaching inside of the smaller man's boxers to touch his already hardening length. 

"Aah, Mike." Erwin murmured, just from the friction of Mike's gloved hand against his skin. 

"Yeah, do you like that? Have you thought about this before? Have you wanted me to touch your cock, Erwin?" He asked, the immediate dirty talk surprising Erwin, making him choke.

Erwin shook his head. "No, no, its not like that!" 

"Shhh. It's okay. No one has to know. I know you just like me for my body heat anyway." He smirked as he pushed Erwin back against the wall, mouthing at his neck while he jerked him with his gloved hand. 

Mike's pants slid lower on his hips, and he slipped his gloves off. "Get on your knees, Erwin."

Erwin immediately dropped to his knees in a show of obedience that was unexpected. "Take out my dick." He commanded, and Erwin pulled Mike's enormous cock from his underwear.

"I need you to suck on it." 

Erwin nodded, slipping his lips around the enormous member. Mike groaned, leaning over him and bracing his hand on the cavern wall as he watched Erwin's chapped pink lips slide up and down on his cock, he tipped his chin up. "Look at me."

Erwin's fiery blue eyes met with Mike's as he swallowed around his dick and the bearded man groaned. Just looking into the smaller man's wide, needy eyes made him want to cum, but he knew he needed to take care of him first. He let Erwin suck him off a bit more, feeling his cold lips move up and down his member, his tongue moving around his tip. He wasn't great at it, it seemed to be his first time, but he was absolutely beautiful, and Mike had never seen him like this before, and was nearly positive he would never see him like this again. He brushed his fingers through Erwin's soft golden hair, then down his cut, well defined chin. Even his hair was cold. Everything was cold out here, he couldn't wait to get back home to someplace warm. 

Mike pulled away from Erwin, and spread their coats out on the ground. "Come here," He summoned, pulling Erwin onto the ground with him. He put Erwin underneath him, yanking off his boots and camo pants so he had more access to his legs. He parted them, then put his fingers in his mouth, and leaning over Erwin, kissing him gently, he slipped two wet fingers into him. 

Erwin jerked, his whole body trembling as he moaned into Mike's mouth, a mixture of pain and displeasure. 

"Shh, its okay. You'll get used to it." He whispered, gently fingering Erwin. He wasn't a very gentle person, so it was a strange experience, and he was going as slow as he could, but didn't want to take too long and make the other wonder where they were. God dammit, Erwin. This was a bad idea. 

Once he had done enough stretching with two fingers, he slipped a third one in, his large fingers stretching Erwin wide while the man underneath him dug his fingernails into the larger man's strong, defined shoulders, Mike's gentle kisses swallowing Erwin's moans. Mike brushed up against Erwin's prostate with the tips of his fingers, making Erwin cry out. "Aah, what...aah, do that again, please!" 

Mike smiled, slipping a fourth finger in, stretching Erwin wider and wider, then pulling his fingers out, he lined up the head of his cock with Erwin's entrance. "I'll make you feel good, I promise." He whispered. 

Mike slowly slid in, Erwin's back arching and his head banging into the hard cave floor. Mike scooped his hand under it. "Shh, its okay." He cooed. He sheathed himself completely in Erwin, pausing and giving him time to get used to it. Erwin was so, so hot inside, and he continually moaned, just from the feeling of Mike's cock in him. 

The larger man slowly slid back out, then back in again, making Erwin issue short, breathy moans of his name. "Mm, is that good, Erwin? Am I making you warm?" 

Erwin didn't answer, but nodded. Mike slowly quickened the pace, not wanting to injure Erwin and deter their mission by Erwin not being able to walk. He slid out, then back in, brushing against Erwin's prostate. He keened and yelled out Mike's name. The taller man hurried to slap a hand over the smaller blonde's mouth. "Shh, they'll hear you." He said, as he quickened his pace, moving a bit so he could pound directly into his prostate each time. 

Erwin's body shook as Mike pleasured him, his fingers digging into Mike's back and sharply tearing down his shoulders as he arched his back and moaned. "Its going to be a bitch to carry a backpack now." Mike thought, watching blood run down his shoulders with a small smile. 

"Aaah, ah, Mike! Mike, more, harder, please!" Erwin yelled, bucking his hips into Mike, who pushed the smaller man's legs over his shoulders and rocked into his body as hard as he could. Well, fuck it if everyone heard. It would be a good story. 

\--

Farlan stood at the edge of the cave, as Hange looked over the lab equipment. Everything was ready to go, they just needed the magnetite now. "Man, where are those guys? It's been quite a while, do you think we should go look for them?" Farlan asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

Levi came and stood beside him, and then he heard something- a faint sound that suddenly started to get much louder. "Mike, yes, please Mike, harder!" Erwin begging and moaning Mike's name, echoing through the caverns and caves of Bear Lake. 

Hange came out to listen, then covered her mouth in a laugh. "Well that escalated quickly." 

Farlan looked horrified. "Are they...having sex?" 

Levi looked at Farlan, then looked away a large smirk on his face. "Well they'll never live that one down." 

Hange crossed her arms with a smile. "No. No they won't." 


End file.
